Poison Roses
by Bubblegum Royalty
Summary: Months after the events of the Grand Championship, Siegfried Von Schroeder works continuously to make it up to Kaiba Corp. Realizing that he's been tricked by both Kaiba Corp. and Industrial Illusions, he takes his brother with him to Domino City. Slowly, the trips meaning changes from Business to Pleasure when the brothers realize their feelings for each other. English/German.
1. Waz Zum Teufel

IT HAD BEEN MONTHS SINCE THE EVENTS OF KAIBA CORPS GRAND CHAMPIONSHIP, AND SIEGFRIED VON SCHROEDER STILL HAD DUES TO PAY; NOT ONLY TO KAIBA CORP BUT TO INDUSTRIAL ILLUSIONS AS WELL...

(disclaimer:Not mine, any type of plagiarism is not gonna say this Warning:I suck at German.)

* * *

Siegfried sighed as he reread his contract with Kaiba Corp. and Industrial Illusions for the one Tausend time.

Sometimes he got stuck on the same line so it would seem that the sentence would never end,

So it would seem the sentence would never end,

Would never end,...

Siegfried's eyes widened. "Was zum Teufel?!" he exclaimed. Abruptly, he began to search his desk for a magnifying glass.

Leonardo Von Schroeder skipped down the hall with a bright smile on his face. His brother had been working for so long to apologize to Herr Kaiba when it wasn't froze just outside of his brothers study and scowled. Herr Seto Kaiba was just using his brother and making him do what was wanted of him instead of what Siegfried wanted to do. He felt a surge of jealousy in his chest. He saw less and less of his brother than he would have liked in the past few months, but, he smiled at the thought, he had a feeling that was all going to change soon.

He turned the doorknob and bounced into the room.

"Was ist los, Bro?" he asked.

Siegfried stopped his search and glanced up. Smiling, he put the contract down. "Hallo, Leonardo."

"What are you looking for? Maybe I could help?" Leon asked hopefully.

"Sure. I'm trying to find that verdammt Lupe." Once again, Siegfried started to comb his desk for the 'damn magnifying glass'. Leon turned his head sideways and laughed. He jumped onto his brothers desk swinging his legs. They made a prompt thump every time. Siegfried glanced up at his kleinen Bruder.

"Die auf dem Boden der neben dem Papierkorb?" Leon asked. Siegfried mentally slapped himself.

_'Of course it would be on the grund with how many times I've shuffled through the paperwork!' Siegfried dachte._

"Here you go, bro!" Leon said.

"Huh?" Siegfried said, then he noticed his kleinen Bruder was holding out the verdammt Lupe," Oh,Danke Leonardo."

He took the magnifying glass and held it two inches above the paper. "Do you think that's good for your Sehkraft, Bruder?" Leon inquired.

"Of course I don't, Kleine. I just needed to make sure I read this correctly." Siegfried explained," Would you mind reading paragraph two, section acht?"

Leon nodded and took the paper. "Paragraph two, section eight clearly states that...SCHROEDER CORP IS RESPONSIBLE FOR 25 % OF THE DAMAGE THAT HAPPENS TO KAIBA CORP IN THE NEXT SECHS YEARS?! That's completely bogus! How could you have signed this Siegfried?"

Siegfried rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Ich weiB nicht, Leonardo."

"You don't know?! You're lucky that Mutter und Vater are vacationing in Niagara falls und aren't here to beat you senseless for your mistake. Do you realize how much this is going to cost the company?"

Siegfried winced. "Sie heflen nicht, Kleine." he said," And ja, I know how much this is going to schaden der Unternehmen."

"Sorry, Bruder. I guess because you've been so wrapped up in your work I might have gotten worked up because you'll have to work longer now." Leonardo apologized.

"This happened because I WAS to caught up in my work to notice the mistake." Siegfried muttered," Aber nicht mehr! Herr Kaiba will learn that he can't make a fool out of the Von Schroeder's!"

"Yeah! Das ist der Giest!" Leon smiled. Siegfried froze and could feel his cheeks heating up. How long had it been since something he had done made his brother smile, sechs maybe acht months? Leon noticed a light pink tint in his brothers cheeks, making him look vulnerable and...neidlich (cute).

_'What am I thinking? I think he's cute?! Was zum Teuful?!' _"Is something the matter,Bruder?"

"Why would you ask such a thing, Kleine?"

"Because you're blushing. I think it makes you look...Neidlich." _'Did I just tell him that I find him to be cute! Stupid Leonardo!'_

"Really? Danke, Kleine." Siegfried blushed deeper. Abruptly, he turned around and reached for the phone. "Wir gehen nach Japan."

"We're?" Leonardo inquired.

"Yes, Wir. Did you think I'd leave my adorable little brother all alone in Germany?"

"I guess I did...You really haven't had the time..."

Siegfried turned to face his brother. "Aber nicht mehr!" he exclaimed," While we're there we can do some sight seeing."

"In Domino City? Sie machen Witze,richtig?"

"Hm, perhaps you're right. But that wont stop us from enjoying the Stadt, richtig?"

" Richtig! " Leon grinned. "So when do we leave?"

"As soon as I book the first flight to Japan and get our stuff packed." Siegfried grinned back.

Leon jumped off the desk. "I'm going to get a head start on you!" With that the younger Von Schroeder took off out of the room and down the hall.

Siegfried chuckled kindly and shook his head at how adorable his brother was being.

Adorable? He shook his once more. It wasn't uncommon to think of his brother as Neidlich or Liebenswert...he just felt it meant something more, this time. Abruptly he faced the phone once more, desperately trying to ignore the blush that once again had surfaced on his face, and dialed the number for the first travel agency he could think of.

"Hallo? Ich mochte zu nehmen die flug nach Japan. Es wird zwei von uns. Ja, Ich Halte..."

* * *

"This is so exciting!" Leon said.

"So it is, Kleine." Siegfried replied, shoving luggage in the compartment.

"Now I know you've been working to much."

"How so?"

"We have a private jet and yet you chose to book us a flight on a normal plane."

Siegfried swore twice. First from the luggage hit his head and secondly from being so ignorant. "Gott verdammt! Mein Geist ist so abgefuckt!"

"Siegfried!"

"Entschuldigung." Siegfried sighed,"Ich bin nur ein bisschen beunruhigt, das ist alles."

"Don't worry, we'll figure out something." Leon reassured," And I'm sure we'll find something to do together when we arrive."

"Danke."

"Don't sweat it." Leon smiled and winked," But if you don't hurry up and put that luggage up it's going to hit you again when we take off."

"Das ist nur, wenn Ich stehe when we take off."

Leon's eye twinkled. "And the nice stewardess just announced we'd be taking off in sechs minutes."

"Gott verdammt! Please help me, Kleine! It doesn't want to stay in!" Siegfried groaned, hurriedly shoving the luggage back in the compartment repeatedly. Leon laughed,"Heir, lass mich."

The younger of the two, who had grown at least sechs inches since the tournament, lightly pushed the luggage in and closed the compartment door.

"Ich schwore, Sie hatte verloren ohne mich hier, Siegfried."

"I get the feeling you're right. I hope Herr Kaiba hasn't brainwashed all my smarts from me."

Leon laughed once more. "I doubt it Siegfried." The youngest stood aside and held his arms out towards their seats,"Nachdem Sie."

"Danke." Siegfried brushed past his brother and sat in the seat next to the window. He patted the seat next to him," Kommen, Ich beiBe nicht."

"BeiBen Herr Kaiba, Sie wird." Leonardo said taking the seat next to his brother.

"I most certainly will not!...Maybe!"

"Sure." Leon mumbled. He leaned his head on his brother's shoulder and sighed.

**"Damen und Herren, bitte sitzen bleiben. Wir sind jetzt auf der Flucht. Danke."**

"Do you hear that Leo-" Siegfried glanced down at his shoulder to discover his brother had somehow managed to fall into a peaceful sleep. He suddenly felt the urge to run his fingers though his brothers soft pink,long hair.

_'Pervert! Padophiler!' he thought but still reached out a hand anyway._

The instant his hand touched his brothers head, Leon snuggled up against him and took hold of his right arm. Siegfried quickly recovered from a case of shock and began to run his fingers through his brothers hair. He heard several 'Awwws!' but ignored them. He only wanted to focus on his brother and his happiness.

"Kuss mich, Siegfried." Leonardo mumbled in his sleep. Siegfried face burned pink. Exactly what was his brother dreaming of?

You'd probably be dreaming the same thing, said some voice in his head, causing him to blush more.

_'Mund halten!' he told the voice.  
_

Oh, you can't deny the nasty thoughts you've had about him since the Grand Championship. The voice insisted.

_'Don't remind me! Padophiler! Pervert!' he thought.  
_

If you're so sure you don't feel that way...  


"I'm sure. I'd rather be thrown in the loony bin..." he muttered to himself.

So you believe you'd end up harming him if you were to admit,even to yourself, that your love for him goes beyond those of brotherly love?

Siegfried chose to be silent from that moment on. No thought penetrated his mind until they landed. He softly nudged his brother.

"Sieg..?" Leon whispered, eyes fluttering open slowly.

"We're here, Kleine." Siegfried muttered softly.

"Already?" Leon muttered shutting his eyes again." But I don't wanna..."

Siegfried chuckled softly. "C'mon, Kleine." Siegfried stood up and gently picked his brother up. He began to walk down the isle when...

"Gott verdammt!" Keeping one arm around his brother Siegfried reached up and rubbed his head.

Leon chuckled. "I guess the Koffer didn't want us to leave with out it, huh Siegfried?"

"Mund Halten!" Siegfried muttered, reaching down and picking up the suitcase.

"You don't have to carry me...at least not now. I think the laughter woke me up."

"Oh, mund halten!" Siegfried muttered again, this time a slight twinge of pink coming into his cheeks. He put his brother on the ground. "Gott Verdammt Koffer!"

* * *

"You sure have a filthy mouth today, Bruder." Leon told Siegfried as they left the airport.

"I can't help it...I guess it's become more of a reaction to working with Herr Kaiba." Siegfried explained.

"You're right. As much as I adore Mokuba and his friends his older Bruder gives me the creeps."

"Adore?" Siegfried asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

It was Leon's turn to blush. "No! Nothing like that! I already like someone else." Wrong thing to say.

"And who is fortunate enough to win my bruder's affections?" Siegfried inquired.

Leon blushed deeper. "No one you'd be interested in..." _'Actually, you'd be really interested because it's you and I wont tell you because it's wrong and you already have enough on your plate.'_

"If you don't want to tell me, you can just say it. I wont be offended, Kleine."

"Okay...Isn't it weird when we were in Germany we were speaking German but in places that there was no reason to speak English/American/Japanese we did?" _'Stupid Leonardo!' the boy mentally smacked himself once more._

"Hm, I suppose so..." Siegfried mumbled adverting his attention to the the window of the cab. Both German's squirmed and blushed their whole way to their Domino City mansion but little was spoken between the two. Once the cab stopped, Leon thanked the driver and immediately jumped out, rushing into the mansion before Siegfried could say a thing.

Siegfried removed the luggage from the vehicle and payed the (rude) taxi driver. Before he drove off, the cab driver made a remark about finally understanding why the duo only had one suitcase and then he zoomed forward and Siegfried was left in a cloud of smog/smoke.

" Dumm unhoflich Taxifahrer." Siegfried muttered before dragging the suitcase into the mansion.

"Please remind me why we have no servants at this house?" Siegfried groaned, tossing aside the luggage.

"Because we hardly ever use the place and even if we did you'd be to busy working to even be here most of the time." Leon replied, running his finger along a thin coating of dust along the railing of the staircase.

"Oh, richtig." Siegfried sighed.

"You do realize we have no reason to speak German now unless we want to talk about something without people over hearing it?"

"Or to make Herr Kaiba very angepisst.." Siegfried chuckled.

"Speaking of the dashing CEO, I believe our trip had a purpose other than for amusement..."

"Lets get some rest first and then we'll head down to Kaiba Corp. head quarters, okay?"

"Mhm.."

"I'll wake you up when it's time to leave, okay?"

"Sure. See ya later Siegfried." With that Leonardo took off up the stairs. Siegfried sighed.

"I've obviously got some thinking to do.." he muttered to himself. He found a nice cozy spot in the living room and dozed off.


	2. Kaiba Corp

AFTER A WELL DESERVED BREAK, THE VAN SCHROEDER'S MADE THE OBLIGATED TRIP TO KAIBA CORP. ONLY TO INTERRUPT (SECRETLY) THIS CHARMING SCENE...

* * *

"So, Kaiba boy, how is your contract with Schroeder Corp. holding up?" Pegasus asked the younger man sitting across him. He twirled a strand of hair in between his fingers in an almost flirty way.

_Twirl. Untwirl._

"Von Schroeder is a pretty reckless business man. At least Siegfried Von Schroeder is, of course." Seto Kaiba answered, not averting his eyes from the computer screen.

Pegasus leaned forward and smirked. "So, do you think there's any chance that his mistakes will be noticed?" he inquired nonchalantly.

Kaiba still ignored the older CEO. "There always is. I doubt they'll realize their mistake until it's to late. " The younger finally looked at the other man. " Remind me why I went along with this plan?"

The older leaned back into his chair.

_Twirl. Untwirl._

"Now, Kaiba boy, I find myself offended that you're reconsidering, considering all the trouble I went through to set this up."

"You talk as if someone might eavesdrop."

"I wouldn't put it past Von Schroeder, being a top hacker and all, to have a wire tap in your office, Kaiba boy. And intercoms do work both ways, ya know."

The brunette sighed and closed his eyes. "Paranoia is going to get us no where. I suggest you either become more to the point or leave my office."

The other simply stood. But instead of leaving the older, with a slight sway to his hips, walked around the desk and hung his arms around the boys shoulders. The brunettes eyes shot open and his body tensed.

Pegasus chuckled. "C'mon now, Kaiba boy," He murmured into the boys ear," You know for this to work both of us can only be as vague as possible if we don't want to be caught."

"Who says I plan on being the one who gets caught?" the brunette asked in a hushed tone.

Pegasus stroked the younger's cheek with his thumb. "Sneaky Kaiba boy." Was all he said. Suddenly, he grabbed the boys chin and forced the boy to look at him. "I think not." Then he pressed his lips down onto Kaiba's...

* * *

Siegfried backed away from the partially opened door filled with disgust. Herr Kaiba and Herr Pegasus were in on this together? Their conversation had hinted that something deeper than the abnormality he found in his contract was present and hoped that if they continued they would eventually lead him to their plan, but he couldn't bring himself to listen to anymore of it.

"Come, Leonardo." he whispered while softly closing the door. "I've no reason to be here any longer. We have time together to spend."

The older turned and proceeded to exit the secretary's office. The younger bore a confused look and followed his brother.

"Siegfried! They're planning some form of espionage or extortion on the company and you just wanna leave?!"

"If they get caught, it'll be their own fault. I don't plan on staying and listening to them talk about defrauding my company. It makes me look as if I was in on it." Siegfried sighed and turned around. "Close the door, Kleine."

Leonardo rolled his eyes and gave the secretary's office door a giant shove. It made a loud thudding sound as it shut.

"What was that, Kaiba boy?"

Siegfried drew in a long, deep breath.

"Bruder...?"

"I told you to close the door...not slam it!"

"Oops..."

Siegfried took in another deep breath.

"What do you suggest we do now, Bruder?"

Siegfried grabbed his brothers hand, trying to hide a blush, and began to move forward as quickly as he possibly could while dragging his brother along.

"I'm barred from this building; so if we're caught, we could get thrown in this society's pathetic excuse for a jail and they wont listen to a word we say."

"If you're barred from the building, how'd we get in?"

"I hacked the security system."

"Another reason we would get thrown in jail, huh Siegfried?"

"Well, ever since the tournament I haven't been very good at planning ahead."

"Less talk, more running, Bruder." Leonardo replied, not knowing what else to say. His heart was pounding in his ears and his face was flushed, but not from the excitement of escaping from someplace where they need not be.

He could hardly hear Siegfried cursing under his breath in German, he didn't register rushing through hallway after hallway without seeming suspicious, he could hardly see the stares of curious and, more often than not, judgmental on lookers.

His stomach felt fluttery and his head felt dizzy. His cheeks grew into a deeper shade of red with every passing second. His mind felt cluttered and at the same time completely blank. His eyes were strangely half lidded. What was this feeling? Oh,right...the feeling he got from being in the same room as Siegfried in such close proximity.

Was this normal? Did all siblings feel this way at one point in time or another? Did Siegfried notice? If Siegfried noticed he was going to pitch a fit and probably send his brother to one of those rehabilitation camps...oh wait, you can't send dead bodies to camp. Siegfried would kill him...if he didn't die from embarrassment and shame right on the spot.

Siegfried had indeed noticed, but was to caught up in his own feelings to care. The symphony of your heart pounding in your ears and blood rushing through your veins was a truly an unwelcome reaction to the rush of trying to save yourself and your _little brother _from being thrown in Jail and possibly getting thrown in some rehabilitation camps or what not. Did all siblings feel this way at one point or another?

Probably not, the older Von Schroeder mused, but it wasn't like it was anything new to him. He had been just about every type of freak there could be in his life time. Now, he was a incestuous absent-minded possibly insane German who thought that his little Bruder was more beautiful than any women (or MAN) on the planet. Sick, right?

When they finally got out of the building, they both breathed a huge sigh of relief, disguising it as panting.

"That could've been a close one." Leon stated, once again coming into a clear mind.

"It was a close one!" Siegfried hissed. "How can you say otherwise, Kleine?" He took a quick look around the crowded street. Even though he saw no one that could/would recognize him, he didn't feel any relief. As long as they stood in front of the Kaiba Corp. headquarters they were in more and more trouble. He once again took hold of his younger brother's arm, this time looping it through his own, trying (and somewhat failing) to ignore the pleasant fluttering feeling in his stomach. The brothers then mixed with the crowd, though not really going to any selected destination.

"There was no real guarantee that they would've checked to see who slammed the door," Leon explained," Plus, from my knowladge I'm not barred from this building. Also, the way we were rushing out in such a hurry might've tipped them off if they decided to follow us."

The older Von Schroeder stopped dragging his brother along with the crowd and sighed. He released his brothers arm and bent down to his brothers level. He smiled radiantly. "Thank Gott that one of us has their head on their shoulders." He said softly. Rather without thinking, he leaned forward and kissed his brothers cheek. A barely visible blush sprung to life on Leon's face, but he felt like the whole world could see it.

Siegfried stood straight and motioned to the crowd with one arm, holding out the other for his brother to take. "Now," he inquired," Don't we have some bonding to do?"

Leon giggled in amusement. He wrapped his arm around Siegfried's extended one, his blush deepening but still barely visible, smiled and nodded. Siegfried's own smile increased. "Dann, lasst uns Gehen." he said.

Leon closed his eyes and sighed contently, leaning his head on his brothers arm.

_'Maybe these feelings aren't so bad after all...'_


End file.
